


la víbora

by schweinsty translations (schweinsty)



Series: espacios liminales [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Español | Spanish, Friendship, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Spanish Translation, Translation, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/pseuds/schweinsty%20translations
Summary: —Sí sabes que no creo ni una palabra.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: espacios liminales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752868
Kudos: 10





	la víbora

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the viper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308700) by [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut). 



> Traducción de 'the viper' por flootzavut. Todos los errores son míos.

—Sí sabes que no creo ni una palabra.

Geralt frunce su ceño en el oscuro ambiente. Debería de ignorarlo, tendría sentido ignorarly—podría fingir sueño o disimular. Jaskier declarando tonterías por ninguna razón a medianoche no es algo al que debería prestar su atención.

—¿Ni una palabra de qué? —gruñe en lugar de eso, porque ultimamente ‘debería’ y ‘podría’ han fallado. (Su gruñido no tiene fuerzañ el rehuso constante de Jaskier a tenerle miedo le ha un poco aminorado el aspecto de espanto.

Jaskier le entierra su barbilla en el hombro. Dormir en la misma cama es práctico, para ahorrar dinero y porqué el invierno es severo, pero Jaskier no entiende las ideas de usar sólo la colcha que le pertenece, acostarse espalda a espalda, o dejar suficiente espacio para respirar. (Geralt está casi seguro que Jaskier no le cree ni una palabra cuando se queja.)

—Lo que dice la gente sobre los brujos.

Geralt pone los ojos en blanco con tanto poder que Jaskier ciertamente lo debe oír, pero, por supuesto, sólo lo deja colgando hasta que Geralt rinde y dice —¿Qué dicen, precisamente?

—Que no sienten emociones.

—Siento muchas emociones, —Geralt responde. —Irritación. Molestia. Impaciencia. _Frustración._

Jaskier sigue como si Geralt no hubiera dicho ni una palabra. —O sea, entiendo que preocupas de cosas. Es obvio. Te enfadas cuando alguien te miente, o si tratan de engañarte para guardar sus reputaciones. Especialmente si eso le causa daño a un inocente. Te sientes feliz y triste y cansado. Te da miedo si me hiero—

Geralt da risita escéptica.

—Y te encariñas de gente. —Jaskier se acerca un poco más, imposiblemente cerca a él, mucho mas cerca que Geralt debería permitirle. —Yo te importo, Geralt. Está bien si no lo quieres admitir; yo lo entiendo.

A eso no le hay respuesta. Reposan en silencio por algún tiempo, y Geralt siente alivio inexpresable cuando oye un ronquido que indica que Jaskier se ha dormido. Se siente calentito y débil contra la espalda de Geralt, pegándose a él como un animalito que busca la seguridad, ¿y no es ridículo que allí debiera encontrar seguridad? Geralt podría—va a—mantener Jaskier a salvo, por supuesto, de monstros, de la maldad; pero Geralt mismo no es seguro, no es bueno. Geralt podría romper el cuello de Jaskier sin siquiera moverse de su lado en la cama. Jaskier _entiende_ eso. Y a pesar de eso, confía en la personalidad de Geralt, no en las habilidades de un brujo.

Geralt no comprende, no entiende. Jaskier se agarra de una víbora letal como si solamente esa víbora lo mantiene caliente, insiste que esa víbora es su único amigo, que la víbora se preocupa por su bienestar, que la víbora lo ama.

Y la cosa aterrorizante es que tal vez tiene la razón.

~fin~


End file.
